


Testing the Limits (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: What's that? It's a fresh new Wreck It Ralph fanfiction! Hey, guys, so this story is an AU story. (I think that's how you use that term). Anyway, this story is mainly about Swizzle (or "the Swizz."). The other Sugar Rush racers are in here too, but their names are changed. Look inside for more information.





	Testing the Limits (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

What's that? It's a fresh new Wreck it Ralph fanfiction. Told you guys I was gonna start uploading again. This is just some random stuff you should know before you read the book, information about the characters, a summary of the story, some random stuff like that. I just ordered a plush of Swizzle Malarkey off the web, and I looked up his personality so I could write him into the Dit Show correctly. (Yes, I'm still doing that.) I came up with this story while I was looking at his profile. Oh, and he's 8 years old in this book. I'll try and update this once a week.

Summary: Jacqueline wants to prove herself that she can be mature, so she adopts a young boy.

Here are some things you should know:

1\. This is an AU book. It doesn't take place in the video game world, it takes place in the real world.

2\. Swizzle is adopted in this book. It is unknown what has happened to his real parents. He also has ADHD.

3\. This book has all the Sugar Rush, as well as Turbo, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. The adults from the movie are in high school in the book, and the Sugar Rush racers are 8-10 years old. Because of Swizzle's ADHD and trouble focusing, he is put into a smaller class with 10 other children (the Sugar Rush racers). They befriend each other quickly.

4\. This book is mainly about Swizzle, but there are also chapters that feature the other characters.

5\. When the kids grow up, they design video games, and the main three games they create are Hero's Duty, Fix it Felix Jr, and Sugar Rush, starring all of them.

 

***

 

**Hey** **,** **guys** **,** **before** **I** **start** **writing** **this** **book** **I** **just** **wanted** **to** **point** **out** **that** **some** **of** **the** **names** **have** **been** **changed** **to** **make** **more** **sense** **in** **the** **real** **world** **.** **The** **list** **below** **will** **tell** **you** **who's** **who** **.**

**Jubileena-Jessica-9**  
**Swizzle-8**  
**Candlehead-Caitlyn-8**  
**Vanellope-9**  
**Adorabeezle-Alisson-10**  
**Minty-Mindy-8**  
**Gloyd-Lloyd-10**  
**Taffyta-Tessa-9**  
**Rancis-9**  
**Snowanna-Sammantha-10**  
**Crumbelina-Cassie-8**  
**Sticky-8**  
**Citrusella-Casey-9**  
**Torvald-Tanya-8**  
**Nougetsia-Natasha-9**

**You** **can** **see** **all** **the** **Sugar** **Rush** **characters** **up** **top** **.** **All** **of** **them** **look** **the** **same** **in** **the** **book** **.**

**There's** **also** **,** **Ralph** **,** **Calhoun** **,** **Felix** **,** **Tyler** **(** **Turbo** **)** **,** **Sour** **Bill** **(** **Bill** **),** **Wynchel** **(** **William** **),** **and** **Duncan** **.** **They're** **16** **and** **in** **high** **school** **.** **OK** **,** **enjoy** **the** **book** **.**

°°°

JULY 13, 2014

"Jackie," said her mom, shaking her. "It's time to leave."

Jacqueline rolled over in her bed and opened one eye. "Leave to where? It's my 20th birthday, and I'm sleeping in. It's the middle of July."

"You said you wanted to go to McDonald's."

Jackie sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, yeah. OK. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

Her mother headed downstairs. Jackie quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

Jackie's younger, 16 year old brother, Dylan, was downstairs too and they all went out to McDonalds to eat breakfast. They then drove to Niagara Falls and spent the entire day there. Then they went home and had the cake and the presents which Jackie opened and loved, movies and stuffed animals, and a camcorder so she could start making YouTube videos again. Jackie and Dylan came from a quite wealthy family so their mother could spend a lot of money on them. Jackie had had a camcorder before and was making money on YouTube but she had bought it herself and lost it a few days ago. So her mom bought her a new camcorder so she could get back to what she loved. Jackie had missed a few days of uploading.

Jackie really wanted a child for her birthday. She knew she could raise a child if she put her mind to it, even with her Asperger's.

There was only one way to test the water: Adoption.

°°°

JULY 14, 2014

"I need a ride," said Jackie over the phone to her best friend, Ben.

"A ride to where?" Ben asked.

"An adoption center."

"Oh...Kay. Can't your mom take you?"

"No. She can't know. Even if I ask her, she's just going to say no. She constantly underestimates my abilities. She says I can't do things, that I'm not prepared mentally or emotionally. It always happens." Jackie began to tear up. "She did it with my driver's license, too. She just doesn't understand how committed I am to this. I know i can do this. I really need your help."

There was a pause. Then Ben said,"Okay."

°°°

20 minutes later:

"OK, mom, Ben and I are leaving now!" Jackie called out.

"OK, honey!" her mom called out. "Have fun! Don't be home too late!"

"We'll try not to!" Jackie called.

 

**NEU-on or before July 2017**


End file.
